An Impromptu Stroll
by Morfiwien Greenleaf
Summary: Oneshot. After the Wells Fargo Wagon delivers Winthrop's cornet, Marian Paroo finds herself walking back to the library with Harold Hill - and struggling with her growing attraction to the dangerously charming charlatan...


_This extra scene explores what might possibly have occurred after Marian smiled at Harold the afternoon the Wells Fargo Wagon came to town._

XXX

After all the parcels had been distributed and the Wells Fargo Wagon had left River City, the crowd dispersed. Shyly averting her gaze from Harold Hill's beaming expression, Marian gave her brother one final hug before he scampered off with his shiny new cornet. After Winthrop had disappeared around a corner, Marian turned to head back to the library.

But she wasn't alone. A man in a dapper suit and bowtie fell into step next to her as she walked.

"Professor Hill!" Marian said in a startled voice. She surreptitiously slipped the page she had torn from the _Indiana State Educational Journal_ into the waistband of her skirt. "Is there something I can help you with?"

It wasn't until later that Marian realized she called him by his preferred title for the first time ever. Cunningly, he said nothing to alert her. "Oh – Miss Marian!" he exclaimed, sounding pleasantly surprised. "I didn't see you walking there; I could've sworn you went off with Winthrop!"

She eyed him skeptically. "If you wanted to escort me back to the library, you could have just asked."

"I certainly would have – if that had been my intent," Professor Hill said earnestly. "But it just so happens that I'm heading to the library, as well. I can drop back a little, if you like."

"No, it's all right," Marian replied, blushing a little at her forwardness. She expected him to tease her for making unwarranted assumptions, but all he did was give her a kind smile before turning his gaze to the sidewalk ahead of them.

After their turbulent meeting on her back porch, it felt strange to be strolling down the street next to Professor Hill. As they walked quietly along, Marian found her eyes flitting toward his direction far more often than courtesy required. Before, she had not cared to observe his mannerisms, but now she was captivated by the fact he always seemed to walk with a spring in his step, as if he was marching to music nobody else could hear. Well, that wasn't entirely true: When he spoke about his boys' band, he had a way of making the music come to life. Marian thought back to that day in the gymnasium when Professor Hill had enthralled the River City-ziens with his grand speeches and self-assured swagger. The whole town had enthusiastically marched behind this charismatic showman, and Marian had watched the spectacle with fascinated disgust. But now she fancied she heard the music, too, and it was all she could do not to hum along.

It was a shame, really, that a man as vivacious and debonair as Professor Hill was a fraud – the paper pressing against her waist constantly reminded her of this unpleasant fact – but Marian was no longer thinking about what would happen to River City once the truth inevitably came out. Even when he wasn't speaking, Professor Hill had a way of making the moment so exciting that he anchored a person solidly in the present. All she noticed now was that when she was in his company, her heart seemed to beat faster than usual and she felt absurdly elated – a sensation that only intensified when she realized he was also sneaking glances at her. When their eyes met, Professor Hill smiled and winked at her like they were co-conspirators, instead of the adversaries they had always been. In response, she gave him a devil-may-care tilt of her head, as if his silent flirtation was merely a lackadaisical amusement to her.

But inwardly, Marian was a lot more rattled than she dared let on. Although she was no longer hurling angry remarks and he was no longer being shamelessly provocative, the atmosphere around them still seemed to sparkle with a strange sort of electricity. She had the uncomfortable sensation Professor Hill knew exactly how muddled and confused her thoughts were, and that he was letting the silence extend on purpose. She couldn't tell whether this was skillful calculation or gracious restraint on his part, and she wasn't about to find out by making the first move.

Marian still hadn't spoken a word by the time they had reached the library. Looking slightly disappointed, Professor Hill halted and took her by the hand. "Well, here's where our paths must separate. Good afternoon, Miss Marian."

"Wait… aren't you coming in, too?" she asked. "I thought you said you were heading to the library!"

For a moment, Professor Hill looked confused, but then his eyes widened. "Oh – right! Well, I think I'm going to have to take a rain check for this afternoon. You see, I just remembered some things I have to attend to – "

Marian frowned. "Heading to the library, indeed! It was all just a ruse to walk with me, wasn't it?" she accused indignantly.

Professor Hill gave her an unabashed grin. "Perhaps it was, Madam Librarian – but can you honestly tell me you didn't enjoy our impromptu little stroll together?" His question was clearly rhetorical; he spoke with the absolute confidence of a man who was certain of his irresistibility.

Despite her newfound inclination to overlook his liberties of manner, Marian found such brazenness irritating. "You make far too many assumptions, Professor Hill," she said coldly.

The salesman's grin widened. "Do I really, Miss Marian?" His gaze wandered down to her hand, which was still nested in his.

Marian froze – she had completely forgotten about that! Professor Hill had taken her by the hand so often she supposed she had gotten used to it, which probably explained why it felt so natural for them to be in a handclasp like this. At present, she was not ready to consider other possible reasons for this unsettling phenomenon. And she certainly didn't want to ponder why she was even less inclined to remove her hand from Professor Hill's when his thumb started to stroke her palm with light, circular motions.

Dazed by the flood of sensation coursing through her, Marian stood there and let him continue his deft ministrations. At first, his attention was entirely focused on caressing her hand. But he must have realized she was watching, for he soon looked up. When their eyes met, Marian was stunned to see his gloating smile had disappeared. Instead, Harold looked at her with an awed expression, as though he was the one who had been caught off guard by a sudden wave of desire.

Marian's breath caught in her throat, and she gave a small gasp – so small it seemed almost insignificant. But to this man, who was obviously practiced in the art of seduction, it was like a klaxon bell had gone off in the silent night. Harold grinned again, and Marian could have kicked herself for making such a blunder. This was no Ed Griner or Ed Gammidge – she must never forget she was dealing with a man who was infinitely more cunning and charming and dangerous.

And it didn't help matters that she felt an odd fluttering in the pit of her stomach when Harold said in a low voice, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." He lifted her hand and gently pressed it to his lips.

Marian had to admit it was done beautifully: To any casual observer, Professor Hill's action would have appeared to be nothing but a chivalrous farewell. He was a master of the subtle seduction and, if Marian let things go on any longer, she didn't doubt her lips would soon be allowing him that "trespass sweetly urged."

From the way Harold's eyes twinkled, she realized that was exactly what he had in mind. But before he could lean any closer, Marian calmly removed her hand from his and gave him a bland smile, as though they had been discussing the most banal of subjects. "If you're looking for _Romeo and Juliet_, I must inform you that it's currently checked out. You'll have to come back later," she said nonchalantly. "But I wouldn't get your hopes up – it seems to be awfully popular, these days!"

Once again, Marian had succeeded in catching the salesman off guard. Harold's eyes widened and he had no retort; he had obviously been expecting her to swoon into his arms. Seizing her opportunity to escape unscathed, she gave him a brief nod and turned to enter the library. As Marian walked up the path, she made sure her gait was relaxed and her bearing unselfconscious – a difficult task when she felt Harold watching her, noting her every movement.

Indeed, when Marian turned back to close the doors behind her, she saw Professor Hill was still standing where she had left him. He gazed at her with a smirking expression, as if she was an opponent who had just bested him in chess and he was carefully planning his strategy for their rematch. She would have to be a lot more careful not to let him impose on her in the future!

But then Marian remembered the expression on Harold's face when he had held her hand. For one brief instant, he had looked at her like she was more to him than a summer flirtation or a pretty face. So despite the rational part of her that was urging her to firmly and unequivocally spurn his advances, she knew she would welcome Harold's company again.

But for now, Marian simply gave Professor Hill the same polite smile she would have given to any other departing library patron. It was only when she had fully closed the doors behind her and made sure no one was looking that Marian allowed herself to tremble, and to caress the spot on her hand where Harold's lips had touched.


End file.
